Marriage Law That Changed Everything
by the1812er
Summary: This is a marraige law fic. It is placed after the battle and Hermione went back for her final year of school. She thought this was going to be a calm school year, but whats this about a marriage law for the late teens. Follow Hermione in her final year, and learn some um interesting things about her and her husband. This is my first fanfiction :) Dramione XD
1. The News

Marriage Law That Changed Everything

A/U note: hey guys this is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. I don't own Harry Potter. :( Anyways this is a Draco/Hermione fic. And yes it's another wizarding law fic. :)

PROLOGUE: THE NEWS

Hermione walked into the Great Hall after her first weekend back to Hogwarts after the war ended. She sat down next to her best friend Ginny. "Hey Hermione, have you heard from Harry?" "Yeah I did. He told me he'd be back for Christmas." Hermione answered her best friend. "Yeah. That's what he told me too. I can't wait till he gets back from Auror training. Same with Ron- oh sorry 'Mione." Ginny said forgetting that Hermione and Ron broke up in July. Ginny and Harry got together again after the war. "It's fine Gin. The break up was mutual. I'm just glad he's happy with Hannah." Hermione said with a smile. Just then the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood up to speak. Which was weird because it was breakfast. As soon as she stood up the hall immediately fell silent. "I was informed last night from the Minister that there is a new law in place for 7th and 8th year students. The law is a marriage law." she was cut off from a lot of groans from the 7th and 8th years. "Hush now. You will take a test to see who you are compatible with. The test will be taken by all kids your age so you will be told your reults in a week time. Today in your first double you will be taking the test. Now off to class." She finished dismissing the students. The Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins. The are to take the test first.

CHAPTER 1; TEST AND RESULTS

Once the class was settled Professor Snape handed out the test and said you may begin you have as long as you need. Hermione looked at the test and began to fill it out.

MARRIAGE LAW COMPATIBILITY TEST

NAME: Hermione Jean Granger

SCHOOL: Hogwarts

HOUSE: Gryffindor

HEADMASTER/MISTRESS: Minerva McGongall

FAVORITE SUBJECT: Potions

FAVORITE COLOR: Purple

HOW ARE YOU IN SCHOOL: Top of my class

ANY ACCOMPLISHMENTS: Saved the wizarding world. Member of The Golden Trio

DISLIKES: Flying, evil people, Divination, failing

LIKES: Spearmint toothpaste, new parchment, watching Qudditch, friends, school

MONTH AND DAY OF BIRTHDAY: September, 19

THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR MATCH IN A WEEK

ONE WEEK LATER

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall for dinner, when a bunch of owls flew in and dropped envelopes bearing the Ministry of Magic crest, fell in front of everyone who took the test. Ginny squealed and took her envelope in her hands and said, "Oh Hermione this is it, we find out who we are going to marry!" "Go on open yours first." Hermione said through the cheers and groans from the students opening their letters that hold their futures. Ginny opened her red enveloped and squealed, her letter was written in blue ink, Ginny's favorite color. Her letter said,

Congratulations Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, your perfect match from our test is none other then Mr. Harry James Potter.

Hermione hugged her friend and said " I'm so happy for you. I told you he was the one." "Open yours Hermione." Ginny and some fellow classmates said. She opened her envelope, and there in purple ink was a name she never expected to see in a million years. Ginny grabbed Hermione's envelope as Hermione was sitting there with a shocked expression, Ginny read aloud,

"Congratulations Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, your perfect match from our test is none other then Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny dropped the paper as she said the name. Everyone was sitting shocked that the Slytherin prince was matched with the Gryffindor princess.

A/U note: Thanks for reading please tell me if i should continue the story. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Meeting With Malfoy

A/U Note: Thank you guys who reviewed and/or are following my story. Your support means so much to me. If any of you guys have any suggestions please feel free to message me and if i like it i probably will use it some point in the story. Also since this is a fanfic Snape is still alive. As always I don't own Harry Potter sadly. It's all J.K. Rowling's work. And as always please review:

CHAPTER 2: METTING WITH MALFOY

Malfoy! I'm supposed to marry Draco Bloody Malfoy! He is Not my perfect match. I'm going to have to SLEEP with him. I'M GOING TO BE A MALFOY! Hermione thought. Just then Professor McGonagall stood up and said' "Now that you all know who you are supposed to marry, we will be hosting a ball on Halloween and Christmas. Also classes will be changed so you will be with your spouse for the remainder of the year. And you will as of today be sharing a room with him or her. For some it will not change." She smiled at the end. Knowing very well that the Head girl and boy were matched together.

Hermione's POV:

Later that day I went into the Heads rooms, which I have shared with Draco since the term has started. Wait, I thought as I froze. Did I just call him Draco? Yes, yes I did. Bloody hell this is going to be a long year. I walked into the room, I stopped in my tracks, with the man the trio has saved from death a few months before and my current Potions Master, none ever then Severus Snape. It seemed like he and Malfoy were deep in conversation. So I walked by them and my hand was on the door when they noticed me and Professor Snape said, "Miss. Granger I would like you to join our conversation, as it is about you too." I nodded and I swear I saw a faint smile form on his lips. He began by saying, "As I was telling Draco here that Albus' portrait was talking to me this evening and he was telling me how Narcissa and Lucius were thrilled you to are to be together. After the war they have changed just like Draco has." I nod knowing that was true. He and I have become friends. Not close friends but friends.

Normal POV:

The next morning in Potions Draco was bored so he took out a piece of paper and looked to his right to where his fiancee was sitting doodling on her notes. So he decided to pass notes. (A/U Note: Draco starts the conversation then next line Hermione and so on. Draco isn't using capital letters)

hey hermione bored i see :)

What about you Malfoy. You're passing notes to me instead of paying attention

you mean like drawing on my notes. i dont call that paying attention and what happened to calling me draco?

Sorry old habits take a while to break :) and your right I'm not paying attention at least not to Snape or the lesson.

oh then what are you paying attention too

YOU

what do you say about we meet in our room after class

See you then Draco XD

cool :)

After class they both met in their room. "So Draco why did you want us too meet here?" Hermione asked. "well since we are getting married at sometime this year I thought we could spend some time together." He replied. There was a short distance between then and Draco closed the gap by pressing his lips against hers.

Draco's POV:

I kissed Hermione Granger! Yes she's pretty and my friend. But i can't believe it. Wait. She's deepening the kiss. Oh this feels so right, why.

Hermione's POV:

I don't know why I started to deepen the kiss and start to kiss him eagerly. I could tell he was enjoying the kiss as much as I was. I felt his hands slide under my shirt. I leaned into him as he did this and put my hands on his waist.

Normal POV:

What they didn't know was that a certain to teachers were watching this encounter. They smiled at each other and left before they witnessed something they didn't want to see

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Hermione was asleep on Draco's bare chest. Each of them had a smile on their face. What they didn't know was their lives we changing faster then they thought, and there was a reason behind it.

A/U NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter I promise they will get longer soon. and the daily posts will end. I will post as soon as I finish the next chapter. Who do you think the teachers were. And what do you thinks in store for Hermione and Draco? Talk to guys soon.

-the1812er(Tabby) 3:D


	3. Authors note

Authors note: I'm sorry about not updating. I have serious case of writers block. I also have been in the hospital from unexplained dizzy spells. I also recently got grounded due to a bad grade in school. Hopefully my writers block will end soon. Talk to you all soon.

Love the 1812er.


End file.
